Sakura Haruno's Uchiha Eyes
by Sakucherryblossoms
Summary: Sakura is no longer the weak Kunoichi she once was, her strength has grown. When the elders get a chance to expand that strength, they cannot pass it up, and neither can she. But will taking Sasuke's Sharingan really be worth it? -full summary inside-
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone; this is going to be a pretty darkish story. Well at least Sakura's going to be pretty darkish.

This story is about Sakura Haruno, eight years after Sasuke Uchiha left Konoha. Sakura is no longer the weak Kunoichi she once was... she has matured and her strength has grown. When the elders gain a chance to make her stronger, effectively making Konoha stronger, they cannot refuse it, and neither can Sakura. But will taking Sasuke Uchiha's Sharingan eyes cause a rift between Sakura and her only teammate left, Naruto. You damn bet it will. It causes such a rift between the two, that Sakura has to be sent to Suna...

This story will be a KankuroXSakura, GaaraXHinata.

* * *

A pink haired woman kneeled before her master. Her master was a blonde haired busty woman with brilliant almond eyes. Those almond eyes, however, were currently closed as the master appeared to be deep in thought.

Her hands were rested below her chin, and a frown was set in her features. "Sakura Haruno," the blonde haired woman spoke in an authoritative manner.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?" the pink haired woman, Sakura, asked.

"I have a mission for you, and it is of the utmost importance," Sakura nodded her head from her teacher to continue. "It must be done in secrecy... no one must know of your mission until you return."

Sakura nodded her head again, only her eyes showing a slight bit of hesitation. "Sakura you are going to kill the missing-nin known as Sasuke Uchiha. Do you accept this mission?"

Tsunade's eyes were still closed; she had not even opened them, once. For she knew Sakura would not refuse this mission based solely on the fact it was Sasuke; she was too loyal to her village, and that is what the elders were counting on.

Tsunade refused to open her eyes because she knew if she did she would see the hesitation in Sakura's eyes... the fear in going on a mission without Naruto.

Sakura's voice portrayed nothing but a smooth sense of calmness. "Of course Tsunade-sama."

Even though Sakura played the cool character well, she was already mentally having issues with her mission.

"Permission to speak freely?" Sakura's voice was quiet.

Tsunade's eyes finally opened. "Granted."

"I know you told me I was suppose to tell no one but... but what of Naruto?" Sakura's voice still held a serene sense of calmness.

"Hai," Tsunade nodded. "Naruto... you will do nothing or say nothing to him pertaining to your mission details. That is all."

"When will I be leaving?" Sakura asked.

"Tomorrow morning at five. It was said Uchiha was seen entering the fire country yesterday; that is why I have give you this mission. You will not fail me."

"Hai," Sakura said as she bowed again. Tsunade looked into her young student's emerald eyes and found nothing there. "Thank you for this opportunity Tsunade-sama."

Sakura quickly exited the room; she had a hell of a lot of thinking to do. She started on the way back to her apartment.

'I am twenty years old,' the pink haired woman spoke mentally. 'He left eight years ago.'

"Sakura," Sakura heard from her right. She had walked straight towards the ramen stand without even noticing.

"Naruto," Sakura smiled a fake smile and gave a small wave. Spending so much time with her other teammate, Sai, had helped the kunochi successfully hide her emotions.

The blonde haired boy had grown incredibly on his journey into adulthood. Sakura realized this when she was pulled into a friendly hug. Her head was a good five inches below his shoulders, and his muscles had become more pronounced; Sakura could tell even through the black jacket he always wore.

The blonde had also forgone wearing his recognizable orange jumpsuit, and now wore a black and light blue one.

"It really has been a while, Sakura," Naruto spoke as he let her out of his embrace.

Sakura nodded, it truly had been too long. Sakura couldn't help it though as she did missions all the time. And if she wasn't doing missions she was helping in the hospital saving lives. That was the only time she spent with the rookie nine, soon to be rookie eight, was when they were injured.

"So, where ya headed Sakura?" Naruto asked as she started to walk again; he followed in stride right next to her.

"Home," Sakura spoke swiftly. "I have a mission early tomorrow morning, and I need to pack for it."

"Cool, where ya headed?" Naruto asked. He secretly wished he could spend more time with his friend, but she was always too busy.

They had grown apart in the past six years... Naruto thought it was because he still hadn't fulfilled his promise to her; he hadn't been able to bright Sasuke back. It was either that, or Kakashi, he guessed the first one.

"You know, just a little recon," Sakura spoke keeping her eyes a head of her, lest he see she was lying. Her eyes always seemed to portray whatever emotion she was feeling; she couldn't allow Naruto to see them; he'd know she was lying right away.

"Sakura," Naruto abruptly halted. Sakura spun around to look at the hurt aura and expression Naruto had radiating off of him. "I'll bring him back for you; I promise."

"Some promises are meant to be broken, Naruto. We aren't children anymore," Sakura spoke calmly. "I don't expect to get everything I want like I did when I was a spoiled twelve year old."

"But... Sakura," Naruto looked incredibly hurt. "But I never go back on my word! I promise I'll be able to bring Sasuke home for you, and then we can be the regular team 7 again! It's still my nindo; my ninja way!"

Sakura just smiled sadly as she watched Naruto stalk back to the ramen stand. His shoulders were hunched over, and she could tell he was depressed after their conversation. Hopefully, Hinata could make him feel better.

"It looks like this promise was meant to be broken... I'm so sorry Naruto."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all. I know this chapter and the previous have been extremely short; I'm trying to work on that, I promise. I hope you all enjoy this chapter; :).

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura woke from meditation before three am; she could no longer get a good nights rest. Dreams plagued her nightly... Sakura's body was now accustomed to getting next to no sleep every week. She could rest quickly for short periods of time, but those were always light sleeps; sleeps that only a light sound would wake her up.

Sakura gently took her pack out of her closet and began packing essentials. Two pairs of clothing, several kunai and shuriken, many scrolls and a blanket.

Sakura had become fascinated with puppets after her battle with Sasori of the red sand. Using a puppet was one of the most efficient ways of killing someone without even getting yourself hurt; you never have to show your true self until after your enemy is dead. Some people may have called it cowardly, but Sakura saw it as a strategic move, and was greatly entranced by all the things a puppet could do. The only problem was, Sakura herself hadn't mastered the skill of puppetry.

---

"Kakashi," Sakura spoke fondly as she traced her former sensei's name with her finger tips. "I am going to bring home Sasuke today."

A faint breeze moved Sakura's medium length pink locks in front of her face; she knew Kakashi was telling her to be careful. She gave the stone one last nod before departing.

He had died saving his team from certain death. A band of missing nin had found their campsite while the shinobi who was supposed to be on guard was sleeping. Naruto never forgave himself...

Kakashi had heard one of the ninja and woke before the ninja was able to attack the sleeping Naruto. By the time the rest of the team had awoken, Kakashi was breathing heavily, blood pooling in between his fingers as he clenched his stomach tightly. He was in the middle of a group of ten dead nin when he had collapsed.

He told them that day what had plagued him; a disease with no cure. The excessive bleeding from the wound caused his body to produce more and more disease ridden cells until most of the cells that flowed through his body were disease infested.

All of team seven had blamed themselves for Kakashi's demise; Naruto because he fell asleep, Sakura because she could not cure him, and Sai, because he had known.

Sakura took in a deep breath as she exited Konoha; her village; her home. Kakashi had become a father to the now parentless kunochi, and his death had hit her hard... It had only been two years since Sasuke had left... she knew she had to become stronger for him, for both of them, and she did.

She trained everyday giving body little to no time to rest. That was the reason why she had stopped communicating with her friends; she had absolutely not time. None of them knew the real reason... none of them knew how strong she had become.

Sakura stopped her breathing all together as she hid behind a tree. She had already been masking her chakra effortlessly. Sakura spotted her target a half a mile ahead of her through chakra enhanced eyes.

Sakura had developed a jutsu effectively allowing her to see miles ahead of her; almost like the byakugan.

Her target was alone, and looked completely unaware; he had his sharingan activated, but she assumed he always did.

Making a few hand signs Sakura disappeared with the wind.

A menacing laugh was heard as Sakura let her chakra be known. "They sent you to bring me back home? They must truly think I have gotten weaker to send you," Sasuke spat.

A light laugh was heard as the wind blew Sasuke's hair into his face. "Kakashi's here watching this Sasuke," Sakura whispered into his ear. "He's watching over me."

Sasuke threw an elbow backward, but felt nothing but air behind him; he had not even felt her chakra there.

"You're going to need all the help you can get Sakura, if you are the one whose trying to bring me home," Sasuke spoke as his red eyes swirled in their sockets.

Sakura's serene voice could be heard, but Sasuke could not place her exact location. "I'm not here to take you home Sasuke... at least not in so many words..." Sakura spoke. She suddenly appeared behind Sasuke, and slammed a chakra enhanced fist into Sasuke's lower back; he went flying. "I am here to kill you."

Sasuke stood a few seconds after he had collided with a tree, but it was still more than enough time to give Sakura the advantage. She slammed chakra infused fist after fist throwing several kicks as well as kunai to try and make her attack patterns undetectable.

Sasuke was doing his best to block, however, even with the sharingan he had still obtained several hits from the pink haired kunochi; he was not fairing too well.

A sudden kick to his chest caused Sasuke to crash through several trees until gravity slowed him down, stopping his momentum. Sakura stalked up to him as he shakily stood using a tree as support. Blood splurted from his mouth as he tried to form words.

"You could never kill me, Sakura; in fact I was actually in Konoha in search of you," Sasuke spoke as he watched Sakura walk closer and closer to him; his voice sounding desperate. "Isn't that what you've always wanted Sakura? I need you now."

"Did you think I wouldn't notice how weak you are now Sasuke?" Sakura spoke truthfully and calmly. "You are dying; it is the side effect of having the sharingan at the Mangeko level... even Kakashi had it."

"What do you mean had it? He was cured right?" Sasuke asked. "You cured him?"

"He's dead," Sakura spoke. She took one final step. It left her about a foot away from Sasuke.

"Naruto will forever hate you if you kill me Sakura!" Sasuke screamed as Sakura brought her chakra enhanced fist back.

"This is a mission," Sakura said as she thrust her fist forward, connecting with Sasuke's chest. The impact caused Sakura's fist to go through his skin; cracking Sasuke's chest entirely. She pulled her fist back out of his chest, finding it cover with blood; she spoke again. "I can deal with Naruto's hatred."

Sakura took the blanket out of her pack and wrapped Sasuke's lifeless body in it; she let two tears fall. She was no longer in love with the Uchiha, but knowing two teammates were dead saddened her deeply.

Tying Sasuke's body to her pack much like one would do so a sleeping bag, Sakura began her trip back to Konoha.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been able to lengthen the chapters; it kind of sucks at how short they are. I hope you don't mind though, and enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura entered Konoha a few hours later; the sun barely passed noon. Sakura traveled over roof tops to prevent the civilians from giving her _those _looks, as she traveled with the dead Uchiha on her back.

Even if she had saved the village a countless number of times, they still looked down upon her when she came into the village with blood stained clothes. It was like the villagers were completely oblivious to the fact that all the people she killed were evil, and she did if for the village... their village; they would never see that.

Racing over a few more houses, Sakura realized she was only a roof or tow away from the Hokage's towner. She felt several presences inside Tsunade's office so Sakura carefully placed a genjutsu over her pack, and waited outside her mentor's office.

After only waiting five minutes, Tsunade's door was forced open and a group of shinobi filed out. Sakura glanced at their headbands and noticed they were from the Sand Village.

'Sand,' Sakura thought to herself as she stood and grabbed her back. 'I wonder how Temari-san and her brothers are doi-'

Sakura was brought out of her thoughts when she narrowly avoided one silent shinobi; she had not even felt their presence. Sakura was able to dodge the fast moving shinobi, but her pack was not so fortunate. With his touch, the genjutsu Sakura had placed over her pack was broken.

She heard several gasps around the room, but Sakura chose to ignore them. She stared up at the man she had almost ran into. This man truly had perfect chakra control if he went by undetected from Sakura.

Glancing up to meet his face, Sakura was met with one of surprise; an actual happy surprise. Sakura easily recognized the purple face paint, so she put on a small smile, and bowed her head.

"It has been a while, Kankuro-san," Sakura spoke serenely. She glanced back over to the brown haired man to see he was mimicking her bow.

"Indeed it has been, Sakura," Kankuro's voice sounded as smooth as silk.

Their greeting was cut short by Tsunade's sudden appearance in the doorway. "I see you have returned already, Sakura," Tsunade said with a sigh. One of her hands rested against her forehead; her fingers lightly emitting a small green healing chakra. "Please come in so we can discuss your mission report."

"Hai, Tsunade-Shistou," Sakura said while she gracefully glided passed Kankuro, who had yet to move. "Have a good day Kankuro-san. Hopefully we will get a chance to meet up and talk more later."

Before Kankuro could reply, Tsunade had already closed her office door with a loud groan. Sakura, wordlessly, placed her own two glowing hands over Tsunade's forehead.

After a few minutes, Tsunade sighed and visibly relaxed. She walked over to her desk and sat down; looking expectantly back at Sakura. "I assume your mission was a success, then. And you have his body?" Tsunade said while motioning to the blanket on Sakura's pack.

"Hai," Sakura said while setting down her pack on the floor. "Your other assumption is correct. He was, in fact, very much sick with the same illness that killed Kaka... it was in the end stages... further than it had been with Kakashi."

"I figured as much," Tsunade spoke easily; two fingers fell to rest on her forehead and began rubbing a in circular motion. She motioned for Sakura to sit down, and she did. "At least, now we know we will be able to use these cells to help develop a cure."

"There are no more Uchihas left, Tsunade-sama," Sakura spoke with a voice of reason. "We no longer need a cure."

"That technically is true, Sakura... but I, no the elders have another part of the mission they would like you to perform," Tsunade said with shut eyes.

"Hai?" Sakura saw Tsunade's eyes close; she must have read the apprehension in Sakura's eyes.

"They want to give you Sasuke Uchiha's eyes," Tsunade spoke, her voice wavered with anger. "You won't be able to see for a few days after the surgery... but the elders feel that this will ultimately be beneficial for our village.

"'To make one of our strongest shinobi stronger'... I still do not understand why it has to be you, Sakura... I know Naruto-"

"When will this take place?" Sakura asked calmly; her voice never portrayed the racing emotions she was actually feeling.

"...If you accept then today," Tsunade said sadly. "We'll leave for the hospital as soon as you are able..."

"Who is the other choice then?" Sakura asked. "The other choice to get Sas... the Uchiha's eyes if I were to decline?"

"...Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'll do it," Sakura said swiftly. She forced her eyes to close to prevent any tears from leaking out.

"The procedure will allow you to keep your emerald eyes until you want to use the sharingan," Tsunade said with a sigh. She reached onto her desk, and grabbed a clipboard. "Since you are a med-nin, the elders expect you to cure whatever quarrels you have with your new eyes... what ever pain you feel heal. You need to know what happens to the diseased cells as the manifest inside your body."

"Hai."

"Sakura... you don't have to do this," Tsunade said as she opened her eyes; Tsunade's own brimming with tears.

"No," Sakura said quietly. "You know I have to do it. I.. I want you to be the one to tell Naruto... explain to him what happened... don't tell him he was the second choice to get Sasuke's eyes... just don't."

Tsunade's eyes softened, more tears threatened to fall out. "I promise I will tell Naruto right after I am finished with your surgery."

"Thank you, Tsunade-Shistou," Sakura said she grabbed her pack. "I will see you at the hospital hopefully."

Tsunade dried her tears as she gave her student a curt nod, before Sakura disappeared into a puff of smoke.


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT!! I'll upload then next chapter within a matter of minutes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Kankuro walked around the hospital with Tsunade's assistant Shizune. He was on a mission from his brother to try and obtain Konoha medical knowledge; Kami knows Suna was lacking some.

It was true that in Kankuro's home of Suna, a mere infection could be fatal... Something as simple as as an untreated wound could end up being life threating even to a powerful shinobi. Suna needed help, and that was why Gaara had sent him to Konoha.

Currently, back in Suna everything was peaceful, but Kankuro knew that the ties with the Rock nation were strained... it was only a matter of time before a war broke out; it was inevitable.

And Gaara being the rather smart leader he was sent Kankuro to gather help and knowledge from their allies on Suna's only one true weakness.

Passing by a recovery room, Kankuro lightly gasped when he saw the pink haired woman from earlier this week. She had gauze wrapped around her eyes, and appeared to be resting. 'Funny, I don't see Naruto around anywhere,' Kankuro thought to himself.

"Shizune-san?" Shizune stopped walking and turned toward the Suna shinobi. "What happened to Sakura?"

"Oh... I don't know if I should be telling you this, but who cares. The assassination mission you saw Sakura return from was actually that of Sasuke Uchiha," Shizune's voice was hushed. "The council practically forced Sasuke's eyes into Sakura."

Kankuro stood their a gapped. "Hai, I know," Shizune spoke a she started walking again. "I only know a few of the real facts... Tsunade told Naruto Sakura killed Sasuke... he just lost it... he almost killed Tsunade-sama... and almost destroyed the Ichiraku's ramen stand..."

'Gaara will want to hear about this,' Kankuro spoke mentally as he followed the black haired woman. He turned his head one last time to see the slumbering kunochi. 'To think she was devoted to him years before...'

"You know it's ironic really," Shizune's voice broke Kankuro from his thoughts. "The one he always called weak ended up being the one to kill him... even Naruto. He must have looked at Sakura as being weak... she actually saved him as well."

"What do you mean?"

"If Sakura refused the Uchiha eyes, the elders would have put them in Naruto... with his agreement or without it."

Kankuro stopped walking as Shizune turned a corner, and nodded his head. Yes, Gaara would definitely have to hear about this.

---

Sakura lay her in her bed unmoving. She had woken up right after the surgery was over, and could not sleep. Here eyes were closed and the gauze tickled her outer eyelid.

A door creaked open, and Sakura heard footsteps rapidly entering her room. She glanced towards him, to signify she was awake, and got a hard slap as the result.

"How could you?" The blonde spat out. "How could you kill the only family I had left?"

Sakura inwardly cringed; his words had stung worse than his slap. "It was a mission Naruto..."

Another slap.

"Don't ever say my name again," Naruto spoke viciously. "I never want to see you again. Stay the fuck away from me! You're more of a traitor than he ever was!"

With that said, the blonde stormed out of her hospital room. Sakura felt her eyes burn with tears, but only let three tears drop. 'One for each on my teammates,' Sakura spoke internally. 'My teammates that are dead, at least to me.'

Sakura knew Naruto would never speak to her again; she understood the repercussions of taking on this mission... She just hoped Tsunade would have a solution for her problem...

She needed to leave Konoha.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the second update I promised; sorry the chapters aren't that long. I just figured you all would want quicker updates with smaller chapters.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura stood outside of the Hokage's door,a heated discussion was the cause of Sakura's hesitation to enter. She ignored prior emotions, and tried to lock them away as she knocked on the Hokage's door.

"Enter."

"You asked me to stop by, Tsunade-Shistou?" Sakura spoke while entering her office. She spotted many of the Suna shinobi, Kankuro included, but also spotted several Hyuga members as well.

"Hai, Sakura. Please take a seat," her mentor's voice requested her, and Sakura found a seat in front of her desk to sit in.

Sakura noticed she sat next to Hinata, and the girl had dark circles under her tear stained eyes. "I'm sorry Sakura-Chan! I tried to stop him form leaving but he said as long as you were... as long as you were in the village he could no longer stay here," the quiet Hyuga's voice cracked from all the tears she must have shed.

Sakura placed a soothing green hand to Hinata's forehead, and soon the young woman fell asleep.

"Thank you, Sakura," It was Neji who spoke. "She hasn't been able to sleep since he left... and that was a few days ago."

Sakura gave Neji an understanding nod, and turned her head back towards Tsunade. While she was doing so, her eyes passed Kankuro's; he seemed to be fighting back a smile.

"Sakura I think you need to understand the situ-" Tsunade was cut off by Sakura's angelically calm voice.

"I understand perfectly well, Tsunade-sama. Naruto is in danger... The Akatsuki are still alive, and still after the Kyuubi. Naruto needs to be safely protected inside this village," Sakura said. "I assume I am to go to Suna then?"

Tsunade sighed. "Hai, Sakura. You along with Hinata will hopefully help the medical care in Suna. You both being medics and all..."

"Hai," Sakura spoke with a nod. "When can I expect to leave?"

"As soon as Hyuga-san wakes up," Kankuro spoke evenly.

Sakura stood swiftly, and walked to the door once Tsunade had dismissed them. She needed to get home and pack. Barely sensing another person behind her, Sakura turned around to see it was Kankuro.

"Kankuro-san?" Sakura asked as he began falling into step beside her.

"I finished packing earlier today, and was wondering if you needed any help?" Kankuro asked while he smiled and rubbed his neck in a sheepish manner.

"Sure," Sakura spoke with a small smile. Once they appeared in front of Sakura's apartment a few minutes later she added, "It has been a while since I have been to Suna... You could help me pick out some clothes that fit the climate."

"Gladly," Kankuro said with an easy smile.

The two trudged up the stairs of Sakura's apartment complex to the top floor; the seventh floor.

"How have you been since our last meeting?" Sakura asked as she unlocked her door, and the two entered her apartment.

Her apartment was clean and neat, Kankuro noted, but it was also lacking a bit of personality. Kankuro figured Sakura would have pictures all over her apartment... but that was not he case. The only picture Sakura found was one of her, Kakashi, and Naruto... She and Naruto were smiling largely as they held a bell up in front of Kakashi's face... it was actually humerus, and caused Kankuro to smile.

"I've been pretty decent," Kankuro said while setting the picture down. He turned back to Sakura with a small frown on his face. "You know I never got to thank you for saving my life, Sakura."

Sakura's head was rested against a door frame of another room, a small smiled played on her lips. "It's not a big deal, Kankuro," Sakura said as she headed into whatever room she had been leaning against. "Just think of it as repayment for you saving Kiba's life, Temari saving Shikamaru's life, and Gaara's saving Lee's life."

"Sakura..." Kankuro spoke as he was the one that was now resting against the door frame. He quietly noted it was her bedroom. "That was something I did for Konoha... I need to think of a way to thank _you _for saving _me."_

"Should I bring a cloak?" Sakura asked. She heard Kankuro sigh. "Should I take that as I yes?

"What else do you think I should bring?"

"Don't bring those boots," Kankuro said as he nodded to some heavy shinobi boots in the corner. "You'll fall through the sand... literally."

Sakura smirked lightly. "So I know what _not _to bring to Suna," Sakura said in a bit of a sarcastic tone.

Kankuro chuckled and nodded his head. "Sorry... I don't really know what to bring... I live there, ya know? It's instinct."

"How is Gaara-san?" Sakura asked as she disappeared inside her small closet.

Kankuro walked over from the doorway to her bed, and then laid face down on it. "He's been alright," Kankuro's muffled voice said. "But I think he's lonely again... Ever since Matsuri died he has kinda been..."

"I heard about that," Sakura said while she stuck her head out of the closet; there was an unreadable expression on her face. "He must have felt awful... he must think it's his fault."

Kankuro nodded. "I heard about Kakashi-san..."

Sakura turned her head back toward the closet, and started to dig through clothes again.

"It's not your fault Sakura," Kankuro said while standing up from the bed. "Just like it wasn't Gaara's fault; it's not your fault."

Sakura stayed silent as she piled some clothes into her pack. She then turned back around to face Kankuro. He couldn't read her expression. "I'm ready."

"We should go see if Hyuga-san is ready to leave then," Kankuro said with a sigh.

Sakura grabbed her light pack, and hoisted it up to rest upon her shoulders. "Let's do that then."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all. Sorry it's taken a while for me to update; I kinda got caught up in my story The Teacher and His Student. But any who, here's chapter 6 of Sakura Haruno's Uchiha Eyes; I hope you all like it.

*And just a bit of warning, there is one hell of a twist at the end* :) hope you like it.

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

I know I'll update sooner for the next chapter, then i did for this chapter, so just keep being patient :)

* * *

They all stood at the entrance of Konoha, only they would not be entering. Sakura stood tall as she walked with Hinata and the Suna nin.

"We will rest only when I feel it is necessary," Kankuro's silky voice spoke. "We must return to Suna as quickly as we are able."

"When are we going to sleep?" Hinata questioned as the team began walking.

"That will be one of the only times we will be resting," Kankuro said. "If you are tired feel free to let me know; I will summon one of my puppets, and it will be able to carry you the rest of the way."

Hinata blushed slightly, but still nodded. "If that's all then, we will head for the trees," Kankuro said as he leaped onto one of Konoha's millions of trees.

Leaping up into the trees, the rest of the team fanned out. Three Suna nin fell behind Sakura and Hinata, and two sped up; Kankuro stayed next to them.

"How is Kazekage-sama?" Hinata's quiet voice asked. The journey thus far had been completely uneventful and quiet.

"Gaara is Gaara," Kankuro replied as he appeared to be literally flying swiftly through the trees. "He's broody, but lonely. Hopefully seeing you two will help him."

Hinata's face turned into a rosy red color causing Kankuro to chuckle.

Sakura's eyes closed as she sighed. She filled chakra into her fingers, and then placed her fingers next to her eyes. Kankuro and Hinata both did not notice this casual move.

"Sharingan," Sakura muttered softly; almost as if she was mimicking how one's byakugan would appear. Sakura opened her eyes, and almost gasped at the view she gained.

Everything was in black and white; at least the scenery was. She glanced over to a few of her comrades, and they were absorbed in a bright light.

The two Sand nin who were located at the front of the group were a mile ahead of her. She could still see the colors brightly, and noticed the difference between the two. The stronger looking nin appeared to have a darker, almost cold or cool color chakra; Sakura ranked the color to be a light blue; maybe a jonin, probably a jonin.

The other, more inexperienced Suna nin had a warm, light colored orange chakra. This told Sakura he was either a newly acquired chunin, or even still a genin.

Blinking almost quizzically, Sakura glanced over to Hinata and Kankuro. Kankuro's chakra was a deep purple, but Sakura could still barely feel his presence. He was definitely masking his chakra; it was a smart move, because Sakura herself was doing the same.

Feeling a light waver in her sharingan, Sakura immediately turned it off. She closed her eyes once again, and placed a healing green chakra to her eyelids.

"Sakura?" Kankuro's voice sounded concerned.

"I'm fine, Kankuro," Sakura said. As she opened her eyes, a light tear of blood fell from them. "I just needed to understand how it worked."

Kankuro's arm immediately shot towards Sakura's shoulder as her footsteps began to falter.

"You are not alright," Kankuro almost growled out. "We'll take a break once we get over the next set of trees."

Kankuro then signaled his plans to the rest of the team; they all nodded in agreement, and the team rested within the next five minutes.

"You are not to try that again," Kankuro said as he leaned Sakura against a tree. Sakura sighed and placed a healing hand to her own eyes. Blinking a few times, she let a small smile fall onto her face.

"I'm fine now, we can go," Sakura said while standing on her own. "The only reason there was a reaction was because it was too soon after the surgery"

"I didn't stop only for you," Kankuro said sharply. He nodded towards Hinata and his men. "We have been traveling for several hours straight with no rest... I want to be able to travel through the night when we hit Suna; that way we will not have to go through the desert heat."

"I thought you didn't want to stop," Sakura said in almost a teasing tone. Kankuro glared at her lightly, but it turned into a smile almost right away.

"I wanted to move as fast as possible," Kankuro stated; his voice then became slightly stern. "It really doesn't matter when we return to Suna, just as long as we do; all of us."

"How far away from Suna are we?" Hinata asked as she walked up to the pair.

"About a half a day or so," Kankuro muttered from his spot beside Sakura. Kankuro had, too, leaned back against the tree to rest; he and Sakura's shoulders were only a mere millimeter apart.

"I think we have faired well in travel then," Hinata said with a smile. "I really am excited to get to Suna though; then Sakura-Chan and I can start helping people."

"Our people will be excited for you to come," Kankuro stated replacing his early mood with a large grin. "It has been a long time since there has been an accomplished medic in Suna."

"Since Chiyo-sama," Sakura commented with closed eyes. Opening them, a dimmer emerald green color emerged. "It has been a while then."

"I sent a letter to Gaara discussing where you two will be staying," Kankuro commented as Hinata sat down near the two. "Temari didn't even give Gaara an option; you'll be staying in our own home."

"I really don't want to intrude," Hinata commented while raising both of her hands in a defensive motion.

"I insist," Kankuro said with a slight smirk. "And so does Temari, _and_ Gaara."

Hinata turned red at Gaara's name which caused Kankuro to chuckle. "Really now? I just might have to have a talk with Gaara about this the-"

In pure instinct, Sakura's eyes became wide, and her hand flew in front of Hinata's face. Sakura was able to catch the kunai before it could connect with its intended target.

"Be on your guard," Kankuro called out to his troops while standing. He walked a few feet in front of Hinata, while Sakura circled around to be behind her.

Sakura smirked before she placed chakra to her eyes. "Sharingan," she muttered quietly. Sakura's new vision danced as she saw one new colored chakra. It was dark red; dark blood red mixed with black.

"So nice of you to join us here, Naruto," Sakura called while grabbing a few kunai. Hinata's gasp could be heard throughout the quiet forest. "But you really shouldn't be trying to hurt Hinata."

"Shut up!" Naruto's demon had taken over; Sakura could tell through his chakra, and through his voice. "She means nothing to me; you mean nothing to me."

"Then you should leave us alone," Kankuro called. His eyes were dancing from left to right trying pinpoint Naruto's location.

"I have revenge to get," Naruto spoke as he walked out from behind a few trees. Naruto's body had reached almost complete transformation, minus the tails. His body was encased in blazing red chakra, and his eyes were just as fiery.

"I left Konoha so you could return," Sakura commented quietly. "The Akatsuki are still out there… they're still looking for you."

"Then you obviously haven't seen my new outfit, huh, _Sakura-Chan," _Naruto spoke with malice. Sakura eyed Naruto's clothing; it was no longer a bright blue or black, but a black and red cloak that Naruto wore. "I beat their leader, so I guess now I'm the new one."

"This is no way to get your revenge, Naruto," Sakura spoke loudly. "You've become a-"

"What about becoming Hokage, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked from behind Sakura. She stepped beside Sakura and did nothing to hide her own tears. "That has been your life's goal since you were born."

"I only have one goal now," Naruto commented in a dark sinister voice. "Why would I need to become Hokage if I could rule the whole world? And I just wanted to show you what you're up against. The Kyuubi and I have completely connected; I no longer need to grow tails to become powerful."

"You are a coward," Sakura commented from before him. Naruto gritted his teeth and was about to charge her before she spoke again. "You're taking the same way out that he did."

And without anything else said, Naruto disappeared into the forest; the same amount of frustration and hate was still in his eyes as he left.

"We should be leaving for Suna, don't you think?" Sakura asked Kankuro as her eyes faded from scarlet to green. "The enemy already knows our location-"

A loud slap resounded throughout the campsite; Kankuro and his men looked wide-eyed at the young Hyuuga.

"Naruto was not the enemy before!" Hinata yelled as she retracted her hand from Sakura's face. "You're the one that made him the enemy."

"He's the leader of the Akatsuki," Sakura stated without missing a beat. "He is the enemy, now."


	7. Chapter 7

Heyyyy guys. Sorry I didn't update sooner; seriously. I've been coming up with new story ideas, and now I can't stop writing them. Hopefully, I'll update sooner. I like the way this story is going.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

It had taken them the rest of the day to reach Suna's deserts. It had been quiet since the encounter with Naruto.

After the incident with Hinata, Sakura had been almost unresponsive to the world around her. Hinata acted almost the same, but would respond to Kankuro's questions with a head nod or shake.

"Do you need to take a break, Hinata?" Kankuro asked as the group sprinted over another sand dune. Kankuro had to say that they were making incredible time. The sun had just set, but they were only a mere hour walk away from his home.

Hinata shook her head and the group continued onward. The puppeteer frowned as he glanced forward. Sakura had wordlessly began leading the group after Hinata's slap to the face.

Kankuro could understand Hinata's anger, but he knew she was directing it at the wrong person. The village elders were the ones to blame; it seemed they backed Sakura into a corner.

Kankuro knew Sakura well enough to say Sakura would have refused the offer if the elders had not threatened to implant the sharingan in Naruto. He also knew Naruto well enough to say the blonde would have died before taking his 'brother's' eyes.

She had saved Naruto's life, and he didn't even know. Kanuro frowned even further when he thought to the blonde's reaction to all this. Sakura had been right, Naruto was going down the Uchiha's path of revenge. A path which Kankuro found completely unnecessary. The worst part about it was that Sakura's surgery had been on a need to know basis; most of Konoha, as well as Suna were not to know Sakura Haruno now had the sharingan.

It was silent as the group of ninja entered Suna. The moon was out, but there were still several sand shinobi that stood guard.

"We'll head to the Kazekage's monument," Kankuro said while dismissing his thoughts as well as the silence that had fallen over the group. "Gaara would like to learn of these new developments pertaining to Konoha."

A slight tear-filled glare was sent Sakura's way, courtesy of Hinata. Sakura ignored the look she was sent, and walked up to Kankuro. "Will we start at the clinic tomorrow, then?" Sakura asked quietly as the group kept walking.

"I'm not quite sure," Kankuro responded with a slight sigh. He shook his head as he kept pace next to the pinkette. "The clinic is always in need of medics, but Gaara will probably want you to relax for at least a few days."

"I am ready to start at the clinic," Sakura said with a slight nod of her head. "The sooner I get started the better, I suppose."

Kankuro sighed, and wracked a hand through his brown locks; he had forgone wearing his hood once the group had entered Suna. "If I were Gaara I would make you rest for a week before starting at the hospital, at least," Kankuro said. "Especially after everything you've been through…"

Kankuro and Sakura both heard Hinata's slight grunt in the background. "What the hell has she been through?" Hinata allowed herself to yell. Walking quickly over to where Kankuro and Sakura stood, Hinata glared forward, but stopped when Kankuro's glare stopped her in her tracks.

"Hinata," Kankuro glared back at the petite girl. "Don't you dare try to understand what Sakura's been going through; you wouldn't even be able to comprehend it if you tried."

"Kankuro, please," Sakura said with a slightly winded sigh. "Let her think what she wants; I am a monster that has created a monster."

Hinata gasped slightly at Sakura's toneless words, but Sakura continued to walk forward. The group ended up following her until the Kazekage monument was in sight. Taking longer strides, Sakura found herself at the Kazekage's door before anyone else. Knocking twice, the door was opened and the group entered.

"Welcome," Gaara nodded slightly with a frown. He stood before his desk in his white and blue kage robes. "I am sorry for you to have to come to Suna on such circumstances, Sakura-san, Hinata-san."

"I am here as your tool, Kazekage-sama," Sakura bowed deeply before looking up to the red head. "Please, once this meeting is over, allow me to go to the hospital, and begin treating patients."

"Your request is noted, Sakura-san," Gaara nodded with a slight eyebrow lift. Looking from Sakura to Kankuro, Gaara's frown worsened. "Now there are matters I would like to discuss with each of you in private. Haruno-san, please sit, while the rest of the group leaves."

Everyone nodded in understanding, and the group began to depart from the room. Kankuro walked everyone to the door, and proceeded to shut it while he was still inside. "I feel I should be apart of this interview, Gaara."

"Very well," Gaara nodded to his brother. Sighing slightly, the red head's eyes drifted to the pinkette that sat before him. "Now tell me why you are here, Haruno-san."

"I was given a mission that a shinobi in Konoha did not agree with," Sakura spoke as her eyes stared ahead of her. She sat on a chair before Gaara's desk, but her back was straight, and her voice seemed to be strained, like she was physically there, but mentally was not. "Said shinobi turned rogue because of the mission."

"Sakura," Gaara's stern voice began to waiver with distain; his eyes glowed in sadness. "I am aware that Naruto Uzumaki is now a missing-nin from Konoha. You will tell me why one of my closest friends left his village."

Sakura's eyes blinked slightly, and her eyes darted towards the ground. "I assassinated Sasuke Uchiha and was given his eyes."

Gaara's eyes slightly widened with shock, but they returned back to normal rather quickly. "So I now assume that you, Sakura Haruno, are the last shinobi with a pair of sharingan eyes?"

"Yes," Sakura nodded her head stiffly as she brought chakra to her eyes. Concentrating, Sakura eyes quickly turned to crimson red. "It was an order from the elders."

"Ah," Gaara nodded his head in understanding; his face still seemed strained. It seemed, Gaara was trying very hard not to glare at Sakura. "And I was also told that if you hadn't volunteer, the elders would have forced Naruto Uzumaki to take said eyes."

"That is true," Sakura nodded her head slightly as she stood. "But that part of the mission is supposed to remain confidential. I don't need anyone's pity, Kazekage-sama; if that is all, I would really wish to go to the hospital now-"

"Sit back down, Haruno," Gaara's tone was authoritative and his eyes were still somewhere between sad and mad. "I am not finished talking with you.

"Kankuro," Gaara's attention switched from the pinkette to his brother. "What would you suggest to do with Haruno at this point in time?"

"Because the surgery was done rather recently, I would give her the rest of the week off, at least," Kankuro said with ease as he looked directly to Gaara; he missed the silent glare Sakura was sending him. "I would also suggest having a body guard around her at all times; we met Naruto in the woods on the way to Suna… He wants Sakura dead for killing Sasuke."

"So be it then," Gaara nodded while grabbing a stack of paperwork that lay haphazardly upon his desk. "Kankuro, you will be Sakura Haruno's body guard for the duration of her stay in Suna, and you will be placed off of active roster for now.

"Haruno," Gaara's eyes darted to the pinkette. "You will not be allowed to work in the hospital until a week from now. If my brother allows it, and you have healed nicely you may return earlier; however, if he thinks you are not ready in a weeks time, you will need to take even more, understand?"

"Yes, Kazekage-sama," Sakura stood and bowed. She radiated irritation; Kankuro smirked slightly to himself. He sure did know how to get a woman angry with him.

Bowing slightly, Kankuro followed the fast paced pink haired woman. Catching up to her quickly, he sighed. "Sakura," Kankuro spoke softly. "I should take you to the guest quarters."

"Yeah, sure," Sakura said though she still seemed mad. Kankuro looked to the woman beside him and couldn't help but feel a sense of pity. She was tired, that much was obvious from the black circles under her eyes, as well as the paleness of her skin.

"Are you feeling alright, Sakura?" Kankuro asked as he guided her out of the Kazekage building. The moon was beginning to set, and morning would come very soon. No wonder she was so tired, they had barely rested in the past couple of days. But with the moon now setting, temperature began to plummet as well.

"I guess I'm just tired Kankuro," Sakura said with a shake of her head. She was used to not resting, but somehow Sakura felt the urge to sleep until her body didn't feel as weary as it did now.

Somehow, with Kankuro she felt like she could relax, if only a little bit. Kankuro was someone who understood her.

It was going to become below freezing soon. Kankuro moved closer to Sakura as the two stepped outside; she defiantly was not in the proper clothes for the weather. Her tank top, though showed off her curves wonderfully, did nothing to warm the young woman. Her small spandex shorts showed off her toned legs, but would not warm them in this weather. He could warm them though; if only he was a bit closer.

Kankuro shook his head lightly as he placed his hand on the small of Sakura's back; he really shouldn't be thinking those kinds of thoughts, especially when he would be spending every waking minute with Sakura for as long as she remained in Suna. Guiding her through a few streets, Kankuro smirked when they arrived at the Kazekage mansion.

Though the Kazekage mansion wasn't nearly as large as the Hokage's mansion, it still was not something to scoff at. It stood two stories tall with at least six different bedrooms, two living rooms, a dining room and a kitchen.

Walking towards his home, Kankuro stopped when he noticed Sakura's hesitation. "I don't think Hinata would want me to be rooming near her," Sakura said while looking towards the house. "If there is a guest room away from Hinata's I would be grateful to take it."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, Sakura," Kankuro said with a sigh. Of course, even though she didn't seem it, Sakura was concerned for Hinata. Hinata had been one of her best friends in Konoha. If they were to save Naruto from himself, Kankuro knew these two woman would have to cooperate. "Hinata's got to get over this soon; she's got to understand. Either way, I have a guest room that is across the hall from my room. I know Temari would have put Hinata in the guest room across the hall from Gaara."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't say anything. Allowing Kankuro to lead her into her new home, Sakura couldn't help but to relax a bit more. It had been her fault really; she had caused Naruto's pain, but right now, Sakura just couldn't find it in herself to care. In the end, he had been just like Sasuke, and that thought pained her greatly.

Thanking Kankuro, Sakura departed from his company to head towards her room. Laying on the bed immediately after she entered her room, Sakura found herself falling into a light slumber. She would worry about everything tomorrow, for tonight, she just needed to rest.


End file.
